


Estrellas en Sus Ojos

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Jail, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings, how did this happen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: “El permiso de conducir y los papeles, por favor.”“Estaba de coña,” interpone Derek, “Sólo está siendo un idiota.”Stiles se ofende por eso.“Tú también, por favor,” se dirigió la agente a Derek.“¿Qué? ¿Me vas a arrestar por usar sarcasmo?”Y así fue como acabaron en la cárcel.Traducción.





	Estrellas en Sus Ojos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stars in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393300) by [honorarystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar). 



> honorarystar leyó por fin mi comentario donde pedía permiso para traducir esta grandiosa historia que me hizo reír y disfrutar como una niña, y por supuesto, me dio el permiso, así que aquí la tenéis. Disfrutadla y, si veis que alguna palabra está mal o le falta una letra o me he confundido al escribir algo, avisadme y lo cambio en cuanto pueda.   
> ¡Muchos besos!

Stiles y Derek estaban regresando a Beacon Hills tras una búsqueda algo menos que estresante de un hada que había intentado secuestrar a Danny. Fue una cosa entera y la manada tenía un buen rastro que acabó desapareciendo, así que volvieron a la casilla de salida, tras una larga hora de viaje en Jeep. Una hora de viaje. Con _Derek_. Stiles no pasaba tiempo a solas con Derek. No por no intentarlo, si no porque Derek había decidido años atrás que “era lo mejor” para ellos el evitar pasar tiempo juntos. Stiles intentó decirle que eso era una bazofia pero acabó por rendirse, algo con lo que Derek debía de estar contando. Bazofias. 

“Stiles,” bufó Derek. Todo malhumorado y molesto. “Te estás desviando. ¿Donde aprendiste a conducir?” 

Stiles rodó los ojos. Su conducción estaba bien. Derek solo estaba siendo extra gruñón porque Scott le había hecho hacer este viaje con Stiles. Además, Stiles estaba distraído. Con pensamientos. Y sentimientos. Que puede que sean respecto a cierto hombre lobo que ahora mismo llena su Jeep con el olor a colonia y cuero, y maldita sea, Stiles debería estar tan molesto por pasar tiempo con Derek cómo Derek lo está por pasar tiempo con Stiles. 

“Stiles, ¿quieres mirar a la carretera? No quiero morir en un viaje que ni siquiera se suponía que era peligroso en primer lugar,” murmuró Derek la última parte casi pasiva agresivamente. 

“Por favor, tú no morirías. Acabarías con algunos rasguños y te alejarías de mi cuerpo arruinado,” Stiles vio el fruncimiento de ceño de Derek desde el rabillo del ojo. Bien. “¿Y quieres dejar de ser un entrometido? Todo está guay.” 

Y fue entonces cuando las luces de la policía empezaron a brillar justo tras ellos. 

“Oh, eso no es guay,” dice Stiles, mirando por el retrovisor. 

“Mierda, ni siquiera le había visto. Detente a un lado,” ordena Derek, pero Stiles piensa que es algo así como un mandato amable, así que lo deja pasar. “Haré mi cosa encantadora.” 

Da igual, Stiles no puede dejar pasar esto. Derek es ridículo y exasperante.

“Escucha, está bien, sé cómo hablar con la policía,” Stiles intentó sonor apaciguante. No es como si le hubieran puesto una multa alguna vez en Beacon County, todos los polis le conoces y simplemente llaman a su padre en las raras ocasiones en las que le hacen parar.

Derek probablemente estaba rodando los ojos. 

La agente se acercó a la ventana de Stiles y no parecía demasiado feliz. Eso no era bueno. 

“Buenos días, señor, he observado que ha cruzado la doble línea amarilla. ¿Cuantas bebidas alcohólicas ha ingerido hoy?” 

“Um, ¿ninguna?” Tío, esta era el tipo de poli sensata. Es decir, el tipo de poli al que no le gusta Stiles. Como el padre de Scott. 

“Discúlpeme, señora,” Derek se inclina cerca a Stiles y sonrie a la agente del mismo modo que sonrió a la agente en la comisaría de policía para “distraerla”. Eso fue, en plan, tres años atrás y Stiles aún no había olvidado de como es Derek cuando flirtea. Joder. “Me encanta una mujer en uniforme que realmente ama su trabajo,” Stiles cree que Derek acaba de guiñar el ojo. ¿Acaba de guiñar el puto ojo a esta agente de policía? “Pues, uh, ninguno de nosotros ha tomado nada de beber, no.” 

Stiles ha estado mirando a Derek con la boca abierta y una mirada en los ojos que quería decir que pensaba que Derek era un alien. En serio, qué cojones. 

“Gracias,” la Señorita Sensata ni siquiera estaba un poco impresionada. Stiles contiene una risotada. “Pero me temo que necesito que responda el conductor.” 

Stiles estaba exasperado y empezó a asentir vigorosamente con la cabeza cuando dice, “Si, si, he tomado varios martinis y algo de absenta y un barril de aguamiel.” 

“El permiso de conducir y los papeles, por favor.”

“Estaba de coña,” interpone Derek, “Sólo está siendo un idiota.”

Stiles se ofende por eso. 

“Tú también, por favor,” se dirigió la agente a Derek. 

“¿Qué? ¿Me vas a arrestar por usar sarcasmo?”

 

* * *

 

 

Y así fue como acabaron en la cárcel. 

“Entonces, Agente, ¿ya hemos aclarado esto?”  llamó Stiles al poli a través de las barras de su celda. La única celda en esta pequeña comisaría de policía. Que aparentemente tenía aproximadamente un agente. Era su suerte el ser arrestados en el pueblo más pequeño de California. 

“Me temo que no. Ahora el problema es que aquí el Sr. Hale es un criminal. He encontrado una excelente orden judicial tuya, jovencito,” les informó la Agente Shelley. 

“¿Qué?” es todo lo que puede decir Stiles como respuesta. Pero consigue mirar a Derek con una expresión sorprendida en su cara. 

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Derek, como si fuera gracioso. 

“Por resistirse a una citación por exceso de velocidad.” 

“Oh, bueno, eso es...no iba con exceso de velocidad,” señala Derek tan amablemente. Stiles pensaba que esto era inverosímil. No tanto porque Derek fuera demasiado rápido, si no porque le hubieran _pillado_. ¿Que clase de hombre lobo es pillado conduciendo con exceso de velocidad? 

“Pero te opusiste a una citación, que es peor que el exceso de velocidad,” la agente se encoge de hombros. “Y Sr. Stilinski, tienes una orden por escapar de la custodia policial por una protesta de libertad de información hace 3 años.”

Derek gira su cara presumida para alzar sus cejas a Stiles, que mira intencionadamente al techo. 

“¿Qué?” se encogió de hombros, bajando finalmente la vista, “La gente tiene derecho a saber.” 

“Pero no el derecho a huir,” sonríe la poli. Probablemente por primera vez. 

“Muy bien,” Derek sonríe como si intentara ser encantador de nuevo. Que asco. “Yo me presentaré. Stiles se rendirá. Pero tan pronto como regresemos, ¿vale? Palabra de honor. 

“No es cosa mía,” Shelley alza sus manos. “No os puedo dejar ir hasta la juez emita vuestras órdenes.” 

“Bueno, ¿y cuando será eso?” Stiles se acerca a las barras de nuevo. 

“Cuando se presenten todos. Mientras tanto, os sugiero que saquéis la parte positiva. Lo mejor que podáis,” sonríe un poco antes de alejarse con ficheros bajo su brazo. 

Ambos estaban apoyados contra las barras de la celda con los brazos cruzados.

“¿Exceso de velocidad?” pregunta Stiles con implícito “¿En serio?” al final. Pensarías que un hombre lobo sería capaz de evitar ser parado por violaciones de tráfico, pero aparentemente sus técnicas de ligoteo(distracción no son siempre fiables. 

“Ni se te ocurra,” Derek sacude su cabeza, mirando mal (solo un poco) a su compañero de celda.

 

* * *

 

 

Al final pueden hacer una llamada telefónica y a Stiles le sorprende que la Agente Shelley les pase el móvil de Derek a través de las barras. _Los polis de los pueblos pequeños son increíble_ s, piensa Stiles. 

Hacen la cosa lógica y llaman a Scott. Por supuesto. Y Derek ni siquiera deja que Stiles sujete el teléfono. 

“Está sonando,” dice Derek. 

Stiles, paseando justo a su lado, dice, “Simplemente dile que busque a mi padre o a Parrish, y ellos nos sacarán.” 

“¿Derek?” responde Scott, probablemente en modo altavoz a juzgar por el alto tono de voz. Nunca ha sido bueno con el altavoz, recuerda Stiles cariñosamente. 

“Y Stiles. Ayuda,” Stiles mete su cara entre Derek y el móvil en su mano para asegurarse de que le oigan. 

“¿Dónde estáis?” pregunta Scott. 

“Todos estamos esperándoos a que regresárais, ¿que ha pasado?” oyen a Allison preguntar. 

“Estamos en Berryvile, justo fuera de Beacon County. Estamos, um, en la cárcel,” Stiles estaba tan cerca cómo era posible de Derek, apoyándose en su hombro con una mano para poder oír el otro lado de la línea. 

“¿Por qué estáis en la cárcel?,” pregunta Scott, y al menos suena preocupado. Stiles le va a abrazar si salen alguna vez de aquí.

Derek aleja la cara de Stiles con la palma de su mano y dice, “Bueno, pasó algo así cómo esto,” empieza Derek con una voz que ya es un poco demasiado sarcástica, “Stiles fue parado porque estaba conduciendo como una ancianita y-”

Stiles se agarra al hombro de Derek con ambas manos para poder acercarse al teléfono, “Si, ¡y Derek tiene una increíble orden judicial para ir al juzgado!”

“Tú también tienes una orden judicial,” gruñe Derek, “estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la juez aparezca para establecer nuestra fianza y quien sabe cuando será eso.” 

Derek sonaba como si hubieran estado aquí años. Probablemente sintiera eso, dado que solo estaba él y Stiles.

“Vale, le diré a tu padre que vaya a buscaros,” les dice Scott. 

“Vale, ¡oh! ¡Y también, también!” Stiles coge el móvil de la mano de Derek, “Dile a Isaac que vaya a mi casa y que aparte toda la comida basura de mi padre porque si no estoy ahí va a comerla toda y morirá,” Stiles alza los pulgares a Derek para decir “misión cumplida”. 

“Si, vale,” esta vez es la voz de Lydia y después un click para hacerles saber que ha colgado. 

Derek y Stiles se sonríe el uno al otro de manera triunfante antes de que Stiles le devuelva el teléfono a la Agente Shelley a través de las barras. 

“Bueno,” dice Stiles fanfarrón, “me temo que saldremos algo antes de lo previsto. Espero que eso esté bien.” Stiles básicamente se sentía cómo “:)”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Este es el banco más duro en el que me he sentado en mi vida,” se queda Derek. Si Stiles tuviera aún dieciséis años igual hubiera hecho un comentario sobre algo también duro en lo que Derek podía sentarse. Pero Stiles es un adulto. Y es maduro. Así que simplemente va a pensarlo para sí mismo.

“¿Sentado? Dormido.” Seguro, no han estado aquí más de unas horas, pero Stiles se echará una siesta siempre que pueda.

“Mis hombros me estás matando.”

“Dímelo a mi,” responde Stiles mientras se sienta en el banco frente a Derek. Alza la vista y Derek está intentando frotar los nudos (Dios santo) de su propio cuello, y Stiles tiene una idea. Una mala idea.

“Ven aquí,” Stiles mueve su mano para atraer a Derek a su propio banco.

“¿Por qué?” Derek hace una mueca cuando dobla su cuello de manera rara. 

“Te voy a dar un pequeño masaje. Ya sabes. Para trabajar los nudos.” _Santo y jodido Cristo acabas de decir en voz alta esas palabras_. Pero lo ha hecho. Derek le tiene que estar dando una mirada que probablemente haría que Stiles combustionara. Y no de buena manera. 

Cuando Stiles reúne el valor para mirarle, Derek le está mirando con una expresión “te voy a destrozar” en su cara, así que. Territorio conocido y todo eso. 

Stiles inclina su cabeza escépticamente y dice, “¿En serio estás tan enfadado conmigo que no quieres un pequeño masaje?” 

“Vale,” se rinde Derek, “pero solo porque estoy demasiado cansado y mis músculos no se están curando tan rápido como deberían.” Oh si. Stiles se olvidaba de que los hombres lobos no tienen músculos doloridos. Claro, Derek no es tan poderoso como antes, y maldita sea si tampoco descansa tanto como debería, pero joder, Stiles podría ser el que recibiera los masajes ahora mismo si Derek cuidase de sí mismo apropiadamente. 

Derek se acerca y se sienta a horcajadas en el banco para sentarse frente a Stiles. Stiles se alza con un pie a cada lado y empieza a masajear los hombros de Derek con sus palmas. 

Y Derek empieza a hacer ruidos. 

Empiezan siendo apenas gimoteos, _realmente_ pequeños, realmente silenciosos. Pero en cuando Derek deja escapar uno de esos sonidos de su boca, es como si ya no pudiera parar. Suena como si le estuvieran haciendo una mamada por primera vez, y hostia puta no pienses en eso. Para ser completamente sinceros esto no era justo para Stiles. Había querido oír a Derek así, el ser el que _hiciera_ a Derek sonar así, desde que era un adolescente. Derek simplemente suena tan suave y necesitado y _joder_. Derek deja salir un suspiro pequeño y silencioso que hace que Stiles se tenga que morder el labio, y realmente quiere morder el labio de Derek, y después esta jodida gigante pared de ladrillo de hombre lobo que aparentemente es un cachorro, empieza con, “Abajo, un poco abajo, oy, si, justo ahí, Dios.” 

“Dios es poco formal. Stiles está bien,” consigue decir Stiles son sonar como si estuviera apunto de correrse en los calzoncillos, y si Derek no se _calma de una jodida vez_ igual lo hace. 

“Más fuerte, por favor, más fuerte,” gime Derek y Stiles sonríe como si le hubiese tocado la lotería porque no va a dejar que Derek se olvide de esto en la vida. 

“Me parece que vosotros dos vais bien aquí,” una voz dice tras ellos. Pero no solo una voz. La voz del Sheriff. La voz del padre de Stiles. 

Derek y Stiles se levantan al instante y se aparta el uno del otro. Y hay sonrojos pasando. Por parte de ambos. Stiles se siente orgulloso un segundo, pero después mira a la cara de su padre y el sentimiento se aleja rápidamente. 

“¡Papá! ¡Ey!” Stiles se acerca a las barras de la celda con Derek justo tras él. “¿Entonces? ¿Nos sacas de aquí?” 

El Sheriff Stilinski mira primero a Stiles (que tiene los ojos grandes y suplicantes) y después a Derek (que está muy interesado en el suelo de su celda) antes de girarse para hablar con la Agente Shelley. 

“Estos dos no son exactamente Bonnie y Clyde. ¿No les puedes dejar ir?”

“No hasta que la juez llegue aquí,” la agente niega con la cabeza. 

“¿No crees que estás siendo...un poco...rígida?” el Sheriff tiene esa cara que usa cuando está intentando ser delicado con alguien. Stiles siempre había pensado que le hacía parecer constipado.

“Es un profesional del cumplimiento de la ley, ¿no, señor?” pregunta respetuosa la Agente Shelley, llevándose a un lado al Sheriff por al codo.

Stiles se presiona contra las barras y mira a Derek, asintiendo esperanzado. 

“Si, pero-”

“Entonces sabe que la ley no puede ser tergiversada a nuestra voluntad o el caos ocurrirá. Quiero decir, ¿donde se detiene? Hoy es lo que parece una pequeña orden judicial, mañana hacemos la vista gorda a un papel y un asesino acaba suelto.”

El Sheriff la mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par y dice, “Wow. Eres, en plan, la última persona íntegra de América.”  

Shelley se encoge de hombros y responde, “Bueno, no diría eso. Pero soy una buena policía. Y amo la ley.” 

“Eso es realmente impresionante, Agente,” asiente el Sheriff, dando la vuelta hacia los chicos en la celda. 

“Oh Dios mio se le ha camelado,” dice Stiles entre dientes, con su cara presionada entre las barras. Derek parece igualmente afligido. 

“Estoy seguro de que la juez vendrá pronto,” el Sheriff asiente con la cabeza hacia ellos comprensivamente. 

“Está bromeando, ¿verdad?” Derek mira al Sheriff con incredulidad. 

“Lo siento, ha sido como discutir con uno de los padres fundadores,” susurra, “Hablaremos luego, ¿vale?” sonríe y comienza a irse. 

“¿Qué? ¡No!” comienzan a llamarle Derek y Stiles. 

“¡Soy tu hijo!” grita Stiles, agarrándose a las barras de su celda, y todo lo que recibe de vuelta es un alegre “Os veo luego, muchachos,” del Sheriff.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, cerca, pero ahora tengo dieciocho centavos,” Derek sostiene otro centavo para Stiles. 

Han empezado un juego usando un vaso de papel y todo el cambio que pudieron encontrar cuyo objetivo es...literalmente lanzar las monedas al vaso. No es complicado. Pero eso no evita que Stiles pierda. Aparentemente los músculos de Derek pueden quedar doloridos por dormir en un banco duro, pero aún puede usar sus poderes de hombre lobo para ganar estúpidos juegos de cárcel. 

“Por ahora.” Stiles apunta y lanza el centavo en una curva perfecta hasta el vaso. “Oh, ¡si!” 

“Bien,” sonríe Derek un poco a regañadientes. 

“Solo diecisiete,” sonríe Stiles a Derek sentado junto a él en el sucio suelo de la celda. No es realmente más cómodo que los bancos. Stiles no puede evitar mirar a Derek un poco demasiado tiempo y un poco demasiado afectuoso. Intenta evitar ser sensiblero al preguntar, “¿No puedes simplemente abrirnos paso de aquí? Ya sabes, arrancar el techo y huir de aquí todo modo lobo.”

“Intento no hacer una costumbre de hacer vandalismo en las comisarías de policía,” Derek tiene alegría en sus ojos, pero no alza los ojos. “Además, tú ves películas, sabes que si hiciera eso empezarían a perseguirme y tendríamos que vivir como fugitivos de la ley.” 

“Sería más excitante que perseguir hadas por medio estado,” murmura Stiles hacia la suciedad bajo ellos. 

Hay un momento de silencio que hace a Stiles alzar la vista para ver lo que hace Derek. Y sucede que Derek le está mirando con una cara llena de confusión y más que un poco de diversión. 

“¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?” Cuando todo lo que Stiles hace es arrugar las cejas, Derek continúa con, “El chico que corre con hombres lobos, que ha sido poseído por un demonio, que caza criaturas sobrenaturales cada día, está aburrido de las hadas.”

Stiles sonríe tan ampliamente que le duelen las mejillas, lo cual refleja fielmente la propia cara de Derek. Derek se está riendo de él. Derek está haciendo un chiste a expensas de Stiles. Derek hale se está riendo de Stiles de una manera burlona, feliz, alegre que hace que el corazón de Stiles revolotee un poco.

Después de que se sonrían el uno al otro bordeando el demasiado tiempo, Stiles reúne el valor de preguntar, “¿Te das cuenta de que nunca antes habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos antes?” 

Derek arruga sus propias cejas y su sonrisa se transforma en una suave línea y Stiles deja que su sonrisa se suavice en los bordes.

“Eso no es cierto,” Derek sacude su cabeza, “Hubo una vez en la que estaba paralizado y tú me sostuviste en una piscina por varias horas. Luego esa vez en la que estuvimos paralizados juntos en la comisaría de policía. Esa vez en la que esas brujas nos estaban persiguiendo y tuvimos que escon-”

“Vale, Jesús, muy bien. Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos sin que nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro y no tuviera nada que ver con algo sobrenatural,” Stiles rueda sus ojos. 

Derek parece contemplar eso. Como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta del poco tiempo que pasan en la presencia del otro, cómo si Derek no lo hiciera a propósito.

“Esta celda sigue siendo mejor que la cabaña en la que nos escondimos. Había, como, menos de un grado y no había calefacción,” empezó Derek esa frase sonando un poco justificado, pero al final debió haber recordado lo que recuerda Stiles porque las puntas de sus orejas se ponen rojas. 

No tenían calor alguno y estuvieron forzados a quedarse donde estaban varias horas. Derek era un hombre lobo, con temperatura corporal de hombre lobo. Stiles era un humano con una temperatura corporal inconveniente de humano. Tenía sentido para ellos el...hacer lo que hicieron. Que lo jodan. Se abrazaron. Se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello (y para Stiles, eso no es una exageración) y a Stiles le encantó. Pero Derek no necesita saber eso. 

Stiles tose una tos que pretendía ser varonil y no incómoda y coincide con un “Sip”. Hace sonar la “P” justo cuando tira otra moneda al vaso.

 

* * *

 

 

“¡Ja! Ya voy por treinta y un centavos,” Stiles hace un pequeño (odioso) alzamiento de puño y se levanta con Derek, quien sonríe ligeramente travieso.

Derek se dobla para recoger el vaso de papel para sacar todas las monedas y Stiles se detiene. Mira a Derek como si tuviese estrellas en los ojos, y la verdad, probablemente las tiene. Derek es un capullo y un idiota y ocasionalmente un tocapelotas, pero Stiles le _conoce_ , al Derek real. Se conocen desde hace años, han atravesado el infierno juntos y se han salvado las vidas más veces de las que la mayoría de la gente puede decir. Y cualquier momento que pasan a solas, aunque sea un minuto, Stiles se siente como si estuviera caminando en las nubes.

“Esto es tan fácil,” dice Stiles un poco suavemente. Derek se endereza y clava sus ojos con los de Stiles, y si Stiles está en lo cierto, también tiene algunas estrellas en sus ojos. Dios, Stiles espera estar en lo cierto.

“Bueno, odio tener que decírtelo,” Derek sonríe con su sonrisa feliz y burlona que secretamente es la favorita de Stiles, “pero cómo que dejé de intentarlo para que pudieses ganar. Sigo siendo un hombre lobo.” 

“No, capullo,” Stiles inclina la cabeza un poco molesto pero sobre todo a modo de maravilla, “No el juego. Esto. Nosotros. Estar contigo es tan fácil. Siempre lo ha sido, durante años, y lo sabes. ¿Así que cómo es que nunca me has dejado hacer nada al respecto?”

“Ya sabes el porqué.” Derek ya no estaba sonriendo y Stiles quería gritar al cielo por cada momento en la historia en la que Derek Hale no estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para sonreír.

“¿Qué? ¿Cuando era un adolescente? Noticia de última hora, Derek, ya no soy un adolescente.” Stiles se acercó, rezando por que Derek  no se alejara, como siempre hacía. “Nos paraste de hablar entre nosotros no hace mucho. ¡Ni siquiera nos diste una oportunidad de intentarlo!” 

“Stiles,” Derek aún seguía con ese horrible fruncimiento de ceño, pero al menos ahora estaba mirando a Stiles a los ojos, “No me podía dejar quitarte tu vida. Tú y Scott os habéis perdido las vidas que podrías haber llevado. Yo nunca tuve opción. Nací de esta manera y estoy bien con ello, pero tú lo tuviste todo quitado, ¡no iba a empeorarlo! Eras solamente un niño y estabas siendo asesinado casi semanalmente. Así que daba igual lo mucho que quisiera estar contigo, no iba a ser egoísta y llevarme conmigo cualquiera que fuera la infancia normal que te quedase. Te merecías algo mejor por aquel entonces, y te sigues mereciendo algo mejor ahora. 

Los ojos de Derek estaban salvajes y algo más que un poco asustados. Stiles estaba encantado de que estuvieran hablando por finde esto. Derek se había ido por la tangente con el tema y los obvios sentimientos que Stiles tenía por él durante años. Stiles seguía sin estar convencido de que esos sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. No con la manera en que Derek le miraba, no con la manera en la que Derek se preocupaba por él, y no con la manera en la que Derek no podía permanecer lejos, daba igual lo que dijera. Llevaban años con esto y Stiles no iba a esperar más. 

“Derek, no hay nada que cambiase por una vida normal. Especialmente tú no. No hay nada en mi vida que vaya a ser normal de nuevo. Yo tampoco tengo elección ya y estoy jodidamente agradecido por ello, porque mi vida dejó de ser normal y mejoró una barbaridad el día que te conocí. Hombre lobo o no, bazofias sobrenaturales incluídas. Nos merecemos el uno al otro y eso mejora mi vida mucho más de cualquier cosa que puedas _pensar_ que quiera.” 

Parece que esa confirmación, esa honestidad, era lo que Derek necesitaba durante todos estos años, y Stiles no podía empatizar más. Ambos dan el último paso hacia el otro y Stiles cierra ese pequeño espacio que alguna vez habrá entre ellos. Sostiene a Derek por la cara, enmarcando su mandíbula con sus palmas, sus dedos en el pelo de Derek, y le besa. Su primer beso. El beso más perfecto que Stiles ha tenido alguna vez o que alguna vez tendrá en su vida. Nota las manos de Derek subir por su espalda, sosteniéndolo amablemente, apretandolos imposiblemente más cerca. Derek sabe a pecado y cielo y sus labios eran suaves y sus dientes mordían fuerte. Stiles se entrega y sabe que esto es. Esto es lo que ha querido hace años, y esto es lo que seguirá queriendo por años. Y sabe que Derek se siente de la misma manera, solo por la manera en que Stiles nota los dedos de Derek agarrándose a Stiles y justo cuando Stiles iba jadear por el sentimiento de la lengua de Derek contra sus labios, alguien tras ellos dice, “La juez está aquí.” 

Stiles y Derek se apartan, aunque a regañadientes. Stiles nota su cara sonrojada sonreír, y no podría parar aunque quisiera. Que no quiere. 

“La juez es una veterinaria,” señala Stiles cuando ve el conocido uniforme y bata de laboratorio que el Dr. Deaton siempre lleva, con la única diferencia de las huellas de patas en el cuello. 

“Me mantiene con los pies en la tierra,” la juez suministra con gracia. 

“Va contra las reglas que los prisioneros fraternicen sexualmente mientras estén en custodia,” la Agente Shelley les regaña y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír a Derek, quien le da una sonrisa tímida y privada. 

“Igual es mejor dejarlo estar, huh, ¿Shelley?” sin embargo la juez sonríe un poco cariñosamente a la agente de policía. “Vamos a sacaros de aquí.” Ella sonríe cordialmente a Stiles y Derek y se lleva a la Agente Shelley fuera de la habitación para hacer el papeleo. 

Cuando están fuera de su vista, Stiles sigue sonriendo a la cara de Derek que sigue un poco roja y muy feliz. Toma la mano de Derek en la suya y acaricia con el pulgar por los nudillos simplemente porque puede y nadie va a poder pararle. 

“Vale, lo que voy a hacer es liberaros bajo vuestra propia fianza,” dice la juez cuando regresa a la habitación. 

“Oh, gracias,” Derek suena aliviado y emocionado por salir de ahí. Stiles también siente cosas fuertemente ante la idea de estar a solas con Derek. Preferiblemente cerca de una cama. 

“Si, pagaremos nuestras fianzas y realizaremos nuestras visitas al juzgado,” jura Stiles. 

“Estoy segura de que lo haréis. Shelley irá a por vosotros si no seguís la ley al pie de la letra. Ahora dejad que lo certifique por notario y salgo de vuestra vista,” la juez se lleva todo a la oficina principal para rellenar papeles, llevándose consigo a Shelley. 

“Gracias,” llama Stiles tras ella. Luego mira a Derek con una sonrisa de medio lado ligeramente sugerente y pregunta, “¿Cuánto tiempo ha dicho que va a estar ahí?”

Derek aleja la mirada avergonzado y Stiles piensa, _soy tan jodidamente afortunado_.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo siguiente que saben es que están de pie cogidos de la mano, cara a cara, en mitad de la celda, pero ahora no están solos. La Juez Arden y la Agente Shelley se les han unido.

“Queridos bienamados,” comienza la juez, “nos hemos reunido aquí para uniros en santo matrimonio.” 

Derek está sonriendo absolutamente dichoso a Stiles. Stiles se siente un poco como que va a soltar risillas. O quizás llorar. Es el mejor jodido sentimiento del mundo. Un seguido segundo puesto al sentimiento de besar a Derek.

La juez llega a, “Derek Lee Hale y Stiles Genim Stilinski,” aantes de que Stiles tenga que detenerla. 

“Hay, um, hay un, uh, pequeño problema,” dice Stiles titubeante. 

“Por favor no cambies de parecer,” Derek mira a Stiles como si su mundo pendiese de un hilo y el corazón de Stiles se destroza muchísimo. 

“Oh, no, no es eso,” le tranquiliza Stiles. “Es, um,” Stiles hace saltar su mirada entre las personas de la celda y admite, “Ese no es mi verdadero nombre.” 

“¿Como de malo puede ser?” pregunta la juez. 

“Si, bueno, mi madre era algo única, y Polaca, y otras cosas, así que, ¿te importa si te lo susurro?” 

La juez asiente atentamente y dice, “Eso valdrá.”

“Gracias,” Derek suena más que un poco aliviado, pero no tan calmado, pero eso es comprensible. Están haciendo algo ridículo. E increíble. 

Cuando Stiles susurra en el oído de la juez, su cara intenta y falla mantenerse serena porque, si, el nombre de Stiles es algo más que un trabalenguas, pero prosigue, “Estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a estas dos personas. ¿Votos?” 

“Votos,” repite Derek, y suena igual que el equivalente de él diciendo ‘palabras’ muy nerviosamente. No es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero cualquier palabra que Derek diga significa más que cien palabras provenientes de alguien más. “Stiles, o cualquiera que sea tu nombre, soy tuyo.” 

¿Y eso de llorar que Stiles pensaba que igual ocurría? Puede que esté pasando. Pero a quien coño le importa, en serio, cuando Derek Hale está de pie frente a él haciendo votos de que _es suyo_ y está mirando a Stiles como si sostuviera las estrellas y la luna en el cielo, así que Stiles tiene jodidamente permitido el llorar un poco y Derek también puede. 

“Derek,” empieza Stiles, “vamos a vivir juntos y nos vamos a amar y nos vamos a divertir aunque también sufriremos un poco, pero te prometo que te sostendré cuando lo necesites y nos esconderemos del mundo cuando lo necesitemos, y vamos a vivir una vida que va a hacer que otra gente se muera de celos por desear ser nosotros.” 

Derek sonríe de una manera que Stiles no había visto nunca, es cómo si sus ojos estuvieran sonriendo más que cualquier otra parte de su cara y esta sonrisa puede que sea la nueva cosa favorita de Stiles en el mundo. 

“¿Tenéis anillos?” pregunta Arden. 

“Si,” dice Derek cuando Stiles dice, “Nah.” 

“¿Qué? ¿De donde los has sacado?” Stiles está solo un poco sorprendido cuando Derek saca dos anillos de boda de su bolsillo trasero. ¿Han estado en la cárcel dos días? ¿De dónde ha sacado Derek las joyas?” 

“Fueron los anillos de boda de mis padres. Los guardo en mi cartera desde que era adolescente,” y Stiles sabe a lo que se refiere Derek. Han conservado estas dos cosas, las únicas cosas que le quedan de sus padres, cerca de él desde el incendio, y ahora las quiere compartir con Stiles. Porque se van a casar.

“Podéis intercambiar los anillos,” la juez les sonríe contenta. 

Los anillos no encajan a la perfección, pero tampoco lo hacen Derek y Stiles. Aún así van a funcionar, no importa el resto. 

Stiles le sonríe de Derek de nuevo y las lágrimas han parado pero las risillas están haciendo un regreso y para cuando la juez dice, “Por el poder que me concede el estado de California, yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Puedes-” Derek ya ha acercado a Stiles y le está besando por segunda vez y por primera vez como casados, así que ella finaliza con, “hacer eso.” 

La Agente Shelley empieza a lanzar confetti a su alrededor, sonriendo con Arden. Stiles pueden notar a Derek sonreir y no puede evitar reír contra los labios de Derek y es increíble y Stiles no puede creerse que tenga permitido hacer esto por el resto de su vida.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando regresan a Beacon Hills van directos a la casa Stilinski porque el padre de Stiles es probablemente la primera persona a la que deberían de contárselo. Después del camarero del restaurante en el que se detuvieron en el camino de vuelta a casa, pero ese no cuenta. 

Atraviesan la puerta, y toda la manada está sentada en el salón. Todos ellos se giran cuando escuchan abrirse la puerta. Stiles cree que se va a mear en los pantalones porque está intentando con tanta fuerza el no reírse y se le va a ir. 

El Sheriff pregunta primero, “Entonces, ¿cómo fue la cárcel?” y la cara que tiene obviamente es porque se cree que es gracioso. 

Stiles y Derek le miran el uno al otro y después a sus amigos y familia. 

Derek dice, “Nos hemos casado,” y alza sus manos entrelazadas para mostrar a todos los anillos de boda y Stiles se da cuenta rápidamente de que tenía razón, va a necesitar ir al baño pronto porque la manera en la que todos reaccionan es mejor aún de lo que podría haber imaginado. 

El Sheriff ya no está divertido y su cara se pone roja y tiene suerte de que Stiles le haya estado alimentando con verduras durante años porque si no probablemente estaría teniendo un infarto ahora mismo. Sin embargo les grita, “¡Eso no es lo que haces en la cárcel!”, así que Stiles cree que estará bien. 

Scott tiene aspecto de que Stiles le ha roto el corazón cuando dice, “¡¿Sin mi?!”

Erica e Isaac y Boyd le ofrecen una reacción similar a Derek al decir, “¡¿Sin nosotros?!”

Stiles simplemente sonríe a Derek y Derek le sonríe de vuelta y Stiles cree que podría vivir en la galaxia que forman las estrellas en los ojos de Derek. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic empezó haciéndome llorar de risa y acabé llorando de felicidad por estos dos. 
> 
> Por otro lado, estoy empezando a traducir 'Cornerstone', uno de los fics Sterek más famosos que hay, y es bastante largo, así que pasará algo de tiempo (un mes o así, igual más) hasta que suba la traducción. También he recibido el permiso para traducir 'One Life Stand' (mismo fandom, misma OTP), que está escrito por el mismo/a escritor/a de 'Cornerstone', y también es un fic largo, así que también me llevará su tiempo.   
> Podría subir los capítulos traducidos conforme los tenga, pero es que a mi personalmente me revienta cuando una historia no está completa porque me dejan con la emoción de saber lo que pasa, así que procuro no hacer sufrir de igual manera.   
> En resumidas cuentas, que cuando acabe de traducirlo lo subo y así lo tenéis completo para vuestro disfrute.


End file.
